narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Summit: Meeting of the Minds
Junzen, Leader of Hope Country, paced back and forth along the dock of one of Kiba no Kunis' ports, his body was tense and full of anxiety. His platinum blonde hair was hidden by a black bandana, only a ruft of golden locks appearing under and framing his face with stray hair. His sharp face was full of nervousness and his eyes narrowed at every sound, his feet swirling and every ten seconds he would look out to the ocean. The imagery of the ocean was appealing to say the least. It's beauty profound and unparalleled in every sense of the word, one of the many reasons he loved the country he led. If one got passed the many heavy armament ships and shinobi storming about in a haze of people, they would feel utter contempt by the overwhelming calmness the ocean presented and peace of mind it often exuded. It was, put simply a pinnacle of nature at peace. Much unlike, Junzen, who was filled to the brim with nervous energy that overwhelmed all coherent thoughts the young man hoped to have for the time being. "Junzen-kun, please calm yourself. There is no need for such alarm." A corpulent looking man said, his eyes wide and large and a deep hazel. His tone was comforting and lighthearted as he spoke. And if Kami be witness, damn this man was huge; towering at seven feet and boasting a belly large enough to fit a young child in. Thankfully, were it no for the white robes conforming his body the man would have surely been arrested for public indecency. What was even harder to believe was that this man was also one of Junzens' best friends and soldier. He continued, "My friend, I not need to remind you that we are one of the most powerful island nation for nothing. Surely no harm will come to us." Junzen snapped, "Oh be quiet will you, Hisashi-san. And please, call me Junzen-sama. He turned to face him, briefly ceasing his incessant pacing. "Junzen-sama. How many times do I have to remind you of that! I lead an entire nation and all you can remember is that damn -kun!" "Oh, my most sincerest of apologies Junzen-kun. It is simply that I am not one for such reverence I'm afraid." The man know known as Hisashi drawled lazily, "besides, when I look at you all I see is the child that I helped nurture. Oh, how far you have gone, Junzen-kun!" The young Village Leader sighed heavily, wondering why he still put up with a man who showed him no sign of respect and bordered on outright disobedience. He pinched the bridge of his nose. I mean, seriously, it wouldn't hurt to get some recognition right; I lead a village for Kamis' sake. "Hisashi-san has anyone ever told you are insufferable." Hisashi looked interested if the widening of his brown eyes was any indication, "many times, why do you ask, Junzen-kun?" The man no older then twenty-six sighed once again knowing that he had already lost this battle when he invited his former sensei to meet the dignitary of a friendly village, and help him organize a summit with their Village Leader of Mugigakure. The haori that symbolized his achievement and success of his young life fluttered in the sudden breeze of freshness that came with the oceanic presence. His eyes glittered with something akin to fond nostalgia. After a moment of reprieve in which not a word was said, and only the sound of breathing and the tides crashing the shores and boats in small rivulets could be heard, he spoke "You know, Hisashi-sensei. I'll admit something I denied to the Council yesterday. I will be honest with you however. I'm apprehensive. This is, after all, my first official meeting with a Kage from another country." Hisashi paused, bringing his bear-sized paw to his chin in what Junzen recognized was his 'thinking' face. "Do not fret, you shall do fine. And if not, then I shall take your place. And you wouldn't want that, right?" He asked, his voice laced with amusement and snicker echoing from his throat not a moment afterwards. "I'll be damned if I leave my country in your hands, sensei." Junzen said smiling, overlooking the dock to see several large ships nearing the country. Dressed from head to toe, Junzen was adorned with a white haori, black Hope-style flak Jacket and black pants with bandages around his ankles reaching calf level. "You know Haru-kun would roll over in her grave should that happen. Now, get 'outta here and prepare my office, give my paperwork to my assistant, and re-evaluate my mandate with the Jōnin Council for the additions to the Logistics Department." "Make sure the work gets done too. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time." "Hai, Junzen-kun." And with that, the corpulent man left the area, leaving nothing but quickly settling dust to remember him by. The quick change the conversation had tooken paid him no mind, after all, it was Junzen, the same main he fought through a war as a child. Hisashi raced off to complete his duties, nothing but a blur as he bolted toward the Administration Building to fill out the necessary work for today while the Village Leader attended his appointed meeting with the Mugigakure. Junzen inhaled deeply and put on his 'poker face', the same one he often realized he had to wear when dealing with politics. Today he would negotiate a treaty and alliance with the Hidden Wheat Village. He could only hope that it would go as amicably as he hoped. As far as he knew politics with him was nothing but one big clusterfuck, if those old bastards in the Council were any similar to this girl then he would get nowhere. He sighed once more, and quickly casted out those thoughts and smiling. "Okay, all shinobi leave the docks. Begin preparation for a ceremony and up the security around the Administration Building and extend Coast Guard duty. We got business to attend to." He ordered, leaving no room for debate. Once he spoke, shinobi all around the docks filed out of the area to follow the orders they were given. Having left from the comforts of her village, the proud, the tall, Tōme Minami had been escorted by ship to the Land of Hope. She was unsure of what she was doing, the nervousness not being visible on her face, but definitely echoing within her mind. Questions popped up crazily: what should I do, how do I talk, what conditions would be appropriate, what would be asked of me, how will they respond to me. But most of all, she wandered who the person was. They were named Junzen, but whether or not the recently founded village had established alliances before this one or not, after all, this was the first alliance that Mugigakure had ever undertaken for a war situation. But, as soon as Tōme left the ship that had docked, she was perplexed! Arrangements had been done so finely she nearly lost her composure, if it weren't for her swift recollection of what needed to go on. "I am Tōme Minami, representative of Mugigakure, and I am here to officially Summit with Junzen-dono." She announced at the docks, unaware of how proceedings went by. As soon as Tōme ship came within view, Junzen formed a smile, his previous anxiety and melancholy forgotten. Try to be professional, he reminded himself. As soon as the Mugigakure Leader stepped from her ship, shinobi, big and small, lined up to direct her toward her destination and bow as a sign of respect and appreciation: The Hope Tower. Built during the heart of that war, the Hope Tower eventually became iconic for strategic maneuvering against Kumogakure. Now it was used to conduct official business. "It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name, Minami-dono." Junzen said, approaching the female Leader. Instantly, as he moved forward to shake her hand, three Chūnin class shinobi stepped forward to set up a perimeter around the two. None of them saying a word but nonethelss, easily recognizable by the twenty-six year old Village Leader. Junzen was inwardly berating himself, he knew not what for, but he had no time to assuage his fear or understand why he was doing such as words made their way from his throat. "I hope that you shall attend a festival tonight. It celebrates our victory over Kumogakure several years ago. But in the meantime, may you accompany to my Tower so that we can work out the finer points of our alliance in private?"